


我觉得我的队友们有一腿

by UFOpurin



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/pseuds/UFOpurin
Summary: 情人节快乐
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 鶴平
Kudos: 5





	我觉得我的队友们有一腿

↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓除了54/其余均非cp  
↓  
↓  
↓

1.  
“我觉得我发现了一个秘密。”  
晚饭后大平祥生就神秘兮兮地偷偷跟鹤房说。  
鹤房不懂为什么大平祥生为何如此兴奋过头。还真的是发现了什么惊天的秘密一样。  
“既然是秘密，你还跟我说啊？”  
大平祥生更凑近鹤房一些，“我憋不住啊。”  
“好好，你说吧。”鹤房说。  
大平祥生紧张地东望望，西瞅瞅，鹤房见他贼头贼脑的样子，实在是忍不住笑了：“没人，你说吧。”  
大平祥生将手贴在嘴边靠近鹤房的耳朵，“我发现了，莲君喜欢拓实。”  
这话说完，大平祥生还眨了眨眼睛，盯着自己。  
但是鹤房的表情则是：就这？  
“是不是大秘密？”  
“……你怎么发现的？”鹤房顺着他的话问他。  
“就看到他们说话，还会咬耳朵，好亲密哦。”大平祥生还保持着原来的姿势。  
鹤房用着余光看着近在咫尺的大平祥生，他似乎没有发现，他现在也在和他咬耳朵。“咬耳朵，就是喜欢了？”  
“但是我真的感觉他们不一样。”  
大平祥生自言自语。  
“怎么不一样了？”鹤房问他。  
“你不懂，就是那种感觉，感觉……”  
“什么……感觉？”  
“我就说你不懂，就是就算是别人也能感受到的两个人的化学反应！”大平祥生说着又手舞足蹈起来。  
“什么化学反应？”  
“我能明白，我能理解，我能看出来他们之间真的不一般。”大平祥生确定地说。  
鹤房完全不能理解大平祥生的脑回路，但是还是顺着他。  
“别聊这个了，晚上你吃什么？”  
“你这突然问我这个，我自己动手做，那就咖喱！”  
“你就会做咖喱。”  
“我（*&……%￥#”  
鹤房阻止他说：“要不要一起去吃意面，木全有提起过那家新开业的店很不错。”  
“也行啊。”

2.  
“那我就选择罗勒海鲜。”  
点好了菜，大平祥生有一点好奇地探头探脑，他们坐的位置是在一排绿色的植物后面，还算是隐蔽。  
他东张西望，像是看到了新世界一样，干脆就趴在了植物的吧台上，透着植物的缝隙往那边窥视。“咦？”  
“你干什么呢？”  
“我看到了……我看到了很不得了的事情。”大平祥生的语气中带着一点八卦。  
“什么啊？”  
鹤房也起身，站在他旁边，顺着他的视线看过去，看到的就是……金城和木全？“这有什么不得了的，他们今天一起去买了刚发售的游戏，所以一起来吃晚饭不是很正常的事情吗？”  
“不是，不是，你看他们的互动。不一样不一样的。”大平祥生说，“为什么，为什么他们能在这里一起吃意大利面吗？这个氛围，你看这灯光、这餐厅旁边的花朵，还有这个爱贼甜的BGM，是爱情吧！我已经感受到了！”  
我们似乎也也在这家餐厅吃，有灯光、有花朵还有听着爱贼甜的背景音乐。  
“天哪，他们笑得好甜啊！”有一点激动的大平祥生，还拽住了鹤房的衣袖。  
然而鹤房什么都看不出来两个人的互动，并没有觉得不对，没有感受到什么爱情。“  
木全整个人都背对着你你是怎么看出来他们笑得很甜的？”  
“不用想都能知道啊。你看你看碧海给翔也递纸巾了，啊啊啊！”  
“哈？”鹤房声音拔高一度。  
大平祥生赶紧阻止他，用食指抵住嘴唇，“嘘！”也真不知道他到底在神秘一些什么，鬼鬼祟祟，不知道还真以为他们是做什么私家侦探一类的。  
“久等了，你们点的罗勒海鲜意面和奶油培根意面。”服务员的上菜打断了他们的八卦。  
只有这个时候，大平祥生才乖乖地坐下吃意面，鹤房比他吃的快一步，等他吃好了，看到大平祥生用叉子卷起最后的面条放到嘴里。鹤房指了指大平祥生的嘴角，但是他一时没反应过来，鹤房干脆直接拿起纸巾起身越过整张桌子替他将嘴角沾着的青酱拭去。“你刚刚说碧海给木全递纸巾很甜，现在呢？”  
大平祥生似乎脑筋没有转过弯来，愣了一下，“青酱没有奶油的好吃。”  
真的是服气。鹤房对于他的回答也是无言以对。 

“我刚刚似乎像听到了汐恩的声音。”  
“幻听了吧，赶紧吃完我们回去打游戏。”  
“等一下回去要不要叫上汐恩一起？”  
金城碧海说：“他最近跟祥生都神秘兮兮的，甚至行为鬼鬼祟祟的。”  
“他们不会、不会在交往吧？”木全灵光一闪。金城碧海没有说话，木全继续自言自语：“我们之中出现了一对叛徒！脱单可耻啊。”

3.  
大平祥生那双眼睛不是显微镜，是万花筒，这个鹤房得出的结论。  
什么东西，都能被他看出花来。  
看动画看累了，鹤房就窝在大平的沙发上打了个盹，像是很漫长的时间，但是也就一刻钟的时间。  
他刚睡着有一点迷惘地看着四周，最后锁定到了在玄关门处，大平祥生不知道在什么，整个人趴在门上，不知道在干什么。  
他走向玄关，明明脚步不轻，但是大平祥生完全没有注意到他的走近。  
“Wooooo————”“嘻嘻……”“哇哦。”  
听着大平祥生自言自语，他走向前去贴近他：“看什么？”  
大平祥生完全没有在意鹤房的接近，任由鹤房像是从背后抱着自己一样，他说：“我发现景瑚和纯喜不简单。”  
鹤房知道大平祥生又想多了，“哪里不简单了？”  
“你快看。”大平祥生说着往旁边歪了一下头让出位置让鹤房凑过去看，鹤房对着猫眼看去，就是佐藤靠着栏杆，然后和河野在说话。  
“没什么特别的。”  
“你没发现吗，景瑚的那个笑，是宠溺吧，是宠爱吧！”  
“他对每个人都是这么笑的。”  
“不一样！不一样！”大平祥生竭力反驳，用脑袋将鹤房挤开，“我能感觉到很不一样啊！”他从猫眼内到外望去，继续观望着。  
鹤房见大平祥生毛茸茸的小脑袋在那边晃悠，从背后就能感受到他的快乐。  
磕cp的快乐。

手机的提示音响起，鹤房看了一眼手机，然后笑一下，将手机页面给大平看。  
大平祥生顺着他的意思看了，是他们团里的line群，佐藤发了一条消息，他要和河野一起去便利店，有没有需要的。  
“这是借着去买东西的幌子约会吧！我懂了。”  
每次大平说我懂了，都不知道他到底懂了什么。  
鹤房的胸膛贴着大平的背部，两个人就靠在一起看着手机。“你有没有什么需要的？”  
“我想吃南高梅味薯片！”  
“这是夏日限定，夏天快结束了还会有吗？”  
大平祥生头往后一仰，对上鹤房的眼睛，像是靠在了鹤房的肩膀上，“夏天还没有结束呢。”  
“嗯。”  
鹤房笑着回应他。

佐藤收到了各种信息，还有一条是鹤房的，他看到内容的时候噗嗤地笑了出来，“lifeguard和南高梅薯片。”  
这个南高梅一出来，河野是也是意会，“这两个人总是亲亲密密。神神秘秘的，刚刚就看到汐恩很早就进了祥生的房间。”  
佐藤望着紧闭的大平的宿舍门。  
“好羡慕哦。”  
“羡慕什么？”  
“汐恩替祥生叫了南高梅的薯片，不如你也好心一下替我跑腿算了。”  
河野果断就拒绝了：“本来就是你和我联机输了才去，你分比我还低，你好意思？”  
“呵呵。”

4.  
“你怎么对我挤眉弄眼的。”  
白岩很奇怪，瞧他的那样，不像是一个正常人。  
与那城奖揉着眼睛，“眼睛进东西了。”  
“我看看，别揉了，眼睛都红了。”与那城靠着沙发背，白岩站在他前面，弯腰凑近他，“你下睫毛掉进去了，我帮你吹掉。”  
白岩一凑近，与那城噗嗤一声地笑了，白岩微怒说：“正经点。”  
“不是，你的眼线歪了。”  
“……”

此时，  
一双手扒着墙壁默默探出半颗脑袋。  
他没有听到他们什么时候对话，只是看到了，想出了一万倍的东西。  
“汐恩汐恩……”大平祥生轻声呼唤着，又腾开一只手往后一抓，扯住了鹤房的衣服，“汐恩、手机——手机。”  
鹤房就靠在后面的墙壁上，看着顶着一副金边眼镜的大平祥生在八卦，“你干什么？”  
“拍照啊，我没带手机，我要把るき的秘密拍下来，叫他总是欺负我。”  
鹤房将自己的手机递给他，“是你自己笨才对。被骗了还是会傻笑，愣愣的。”  
“哪有啊，我很聪明的，我记得你上次还夸我聪明来着。”  
“你哪里聪明，还瞎看，看谁都像一对，不知道你脑袋在捣什么浆糊。”  
大平祥生打开相机模式，一边还轻声说着：“是你脑筋太死，明明他们都是有一腿。”  
“哪里有一腿，你戴的眼镜是马赛克，所以看出来才是马赛克。”  
“嗯？”  
他一边回应着鹤房，一边低头，准备要拍摄八卦，一双手抓住他的后背，没反应过来一股力将他翻了过去按在墙上，甚至来不急将你干什么这个问题想起，鹤房凑近他衔住他的嘴唇，大平手里的手机啪地一声砸在了地上。  
简单的一个吻结束，大平祥生还在懵圈的状态，鹤房双手捧着他的脸，两个人几乎是鼻尖靠在一起。他放低声音开口:“你看什么都觉得像是cp感，为什么我和你你就觉得顺其自然呢？”大平祥生没有回答他的问题，只是拽住他的衣角，耳根红了遍。  
鹤房没有听到他的回答，但是已经讲答案收在了心里。  
他又吻住了大平，看到大平祥生闭上眼睛也随着闭了眼。

这就是，顺其自然。

咔嚓。  
“把柄，嘻嘻。”  
白岩举着手机，将二人拍摄下来。

5.  
“你在干什么？”  
鹤房出现在大平祥生后面，又是老样子的鬼鬼祟祟。  
“MAMEchan和纯喜，好般配啊。”  
“你不是说纯喜和景瑚是一对吗？”  
大平祥生一边偷窥一边回他，“之前我想错了，原来MAMEchan和纯喜才是一对。只要你看了他们，你也会觉得他们很真。”  
鹤房叹了一口气，将人拉了回来，抱起来，“你腰酸不酸啊？”  
“也还好……啊，不是，我没有别的意思。不要趁机把我扛回房间，等一会儿我要去看景瑚和翔也打游戏，他们真的氛围好有feel。”  
“……”

End.


End file.
